New school, New ways
by AxelAnimeYaoi96
Summary: Sora and Roxas start a new school a boarding school, and apparently somebody has their eye on Roxas but Roxas falls in love with one of the most least excpected people in the school. How will things work out. Yaoi later chapters, violence and cussing xD
1. New school, New ways

Hey , I'm here with a new story a kingdom Hearts for mistakes Yes this will contain the usual and by usual I mean yaoi,cussing and violence. so enjoy =]

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was a monday morning and neither Roxas or his twin Sora had slept a wink they were to busy thinking about going back to there new and previous , previous for Sora new for Roxas. The school was a mixed school and this year and for future years was there new home.  
The school was now a boarding school and you got to decide whether or not you wanted to stay, automatically Roxas and Sora said yes.  
Roxas had a pretty hard time fitting in to any school, he got kicked out of his previous schools that's the reason he was starting at this school, he had made a promise to his brother Cloud that he would at least make an effort to not get kicked out.

~0Monday Morning0~

"Rooooooxasss!!!" Sora shouted jumping onto Roxas' bed trying to wake him up.  
Roxas let out a little moan when he felt his brothers weight drop on his stomach as he belly flopped onto the bed.  
"Get off me now Sora!" shouted Roxas turning his head and burying it into his pillow.  
"Roxas we need to get up and get ready, today we start boarding school and I want to cook Cloud breakfast because we wont see him for ages" Sora sat on Roxas' stomach and let out a loud sigh.  
"Fine if I help you will you get of me...wait I have a better idea" Roxas grabbed Sora's arm and threw him onto the floor.  
Sora sat up and looked at his brother. "What!" asked Roxas smiling. "Again!" said Sora jumping up onto his feet.  
"No! I thought we were cooking breakfast anyways..... plus what time is it?" Roxas rubbed his eyes.  
"5:30" laughed Sora. "Ughhhh!" Roxas grumbled. "Come on get ready" Sora said while leaving his brothers room threw the connected bathroom.  
Roxas yawned and stretched his back, bringing his shoulders in circles before crawling out of bed.  
"This is going to be hell" Roxas said to himself opening his wardrobe and taking out the clothes and shoes he had set out for today.  
Roxas put on a black shirt with a black and white striped tie around his neck, black skinny's(the only things he wore) which clutched to him and had chains across the front and back. He put on his favourite black chunky runners they had a skull on the sides and he had changed one of the laces so the left shoe had skulls on the laces and on the right he put in a multicoloured lace.  
Roxas put a pair of fingerless gloves into his hoodie pocket. He had to cook so he'd put them on after along with the jason hoodie. Roxas put his hoodie onto his suitcase and walked into the bathroom to see Sora smiling at him brushing his teeth.

"You look... nice " Roxas knew his brother had a crazy style, he liked it, it was unique.  
"Thanks" Sora said spitting out the foam from his mouth. He smiled at his brother , looking him up and down.  
"Not so bad yourself" smiled Sora handing Roxas his toothbrush and toothpaste.  
"Thanks" Roxas took the toothbrush and toothpaste. While brushing his teeth he thought about how he was going to act this year. He wasn't going to change much his attitude he taught to himself wiping his mouth with a white face cloth.  
Roxas had always been a bad ass not like his brother, Sora had loads of friends and he even had a crush on somebody, a guy called Riku, he was also his best friend but they never admitted to liking each other to each other.

Downstairs Sora had started cooking, he was making an english breakfast, his brothers favourite breakfast.  
Sora had an apron on over his clothes, he was wearing red skinny's, a spike belt over his skinny's had a black t-shirt on which said "love knows no boundaries" on the front in rainbow colours. He also wore purple and black striped vans.  
"Are you going to just stand there or help me!" Sora said loudly knocking me back into reality. "Yes sir, whatcha need, sir?"I demanded loudly. "Okay listen up I need you to set the table and get a cup of tea ready and a glass of orange juice." Sora said proudly flipping over the sausages and rashers, they sizzled in the pan.  
Roxas got plates,cutlery and a glass of orange and set them on the table. "Done, the tea will be ready in five" Roxas said knowing that this would cheer up his brother, Sora loved acting the big man around the house.  
"Thank you, now go get Cloud please." Sora said smiling as he lifted up all the contents he had cooked and placed them on a plate. "Perfect" Sora was smiling, he took the plate and put food onto the plates on the table

"Cloud, get up." I shaked my brother.  
"What?.. wait what's that smell?" Cloud asked he got out of the bed he was already half dressed.  
"We made you breakfast and it's your favourite" Roxas smiled.  
"Awh, you guys shouldn't have" Cloud buttoned up a blue silk shirt and slipped on a black blaser with black shoes.  
"Well we did now come on" Cloud wrapped his arms around my neck and walked down into the dining area. "Got him!" Roxas shouted into Sora.  
"Thanks," Sora placed a cup of tea on a coster and sat down.  
Cloud sat at the head of the table while Roxas and Sora sat opposite sides.  
"Thanks for this guys, I'm really going to miss you both. Smiled Cloud eating a piece of pudding.  
"It was Sora's idea" Roxas smiled and kicked Sora under the table.  
"It was both of us." Sora smiled and kicked me back.  
"Did you guys eat?" Cloud asked looking at us both.  
"I did" Sora laughed. "I'm not hungry" Roxas never ate when he was nervous or angry.  
"Take something with you, just incase you do get hungry" Cloud tried to lighten the mood.  
"Yeah, well me and Sora should get our bags, come on Sora" Roxas grabbed Sora's arm and ran up the stairs.

Roxas and Sora left the two bathroom doors open so they could talk back and forward.  
"What hoodie are you wearing?" Roxas called into Sora.  
"My Freddy one, I seen your Jason one so I taught I'd wear my Freddy one, is that okay? Sora shouted back in his voice a little saddened.  
"Yeah, that's great I wanted you to wear it" Roxas shouted back in to reassure his brother.  
"Thanks, come on then" Sora walked into my room with his suitcase and backpack, he closed both doors.  
"Yeah" Roxas stood up, put on his Jason hoodie , fingerless gloves and his bag on his back.  
"Promise" Sora held out his pinkie.  
"Promise" they linked pinkeys and shook.

Before leaving Sora and Roxas quickly shoved all the plates and other contents into the dishwasher.

They all jumped into the car with their bags in the boot.  
Sora seemed very excited while Roxas had his head against the window his smile had faded.  
The journey was mostly silent except for the little conversation Sora and Cloud had.  
We pulled up outside the school in the red sports car Cloud owned. There was alot of kids around just hanging out and talking with their friends.  
Sora and Cloud stepped out of the car, everyone gave them looks some girls, some boys. Cloud took the bags out of the boot and put them beside Sora who was at the steps.  
Cloud opened the door, motioning Roxas to get out so Roxas unbuckled his belt and stepped out. Roxas held his hands up against the sun, he didn't like the sun much and he walked up to Sora.  
Lots of people where staring at both the boys some laughed , some smiled and whispered to their friends.

"C'mon Sora" Called Roxas behind him.  
Sora grabbed his bags and dragged them up the stairs and into the entrance, Roxas did the same as Cloud walked behind them.  
Sora looked around and spotted some of his friends. "Riku, Kairi!" he called out dropping his bags and running over to them funny enough he ran to hug Riku, who lifted him of the ground and spun him in his arms smiling.  
Roxas looked at Cloud expecting him to say something. Like it? Cloud asked his face looked worried Roxas just nodded.  
"Oi Sora, I'm leaving." Cloud shouted over to Sora who gave him a wave and continued talking to his friends.  
"You okay?" Cloud asked Roxas still looking worried. "Yeah, I'm fine" Roxas sighed and looked around.  
Cloud ruffled Roxas' hair "Seeya kiddo, call if you need anything okay?" with that he left. Roxas had noticed that a group of kids were looking at him Roxas ignored them. Somebody wrapped their arm around Roxas' shoulder causing the blondie to startle, he looked up.  
"Hey, what's your name?" asked the blonde kid who turned and faced him. "Uhh... Roxas... you? Roxas said with his voice unsteady.  
"Nice name, mines Hayner" Hayner whispered into Roxas' ear causing the blondie to shake and push him back.  
"Well then Hayner, get lost and don't touch me" Roxas folded his arms. "Well aren't you cute?" hayner laughed and brought his face closer to the blondies.  
"Well arn't you brused?" Roxas replied smirking. "I'm not..." Hayner was interrupted, Roxas had punched him in the jaw. "Brused?" Roxas pushed the blonde back and looked over to Sora.  
Hayner backed away. "I'll get you back, don't worry" Hayner laughed and walked back over to his friends who were laughing at him.  
"Sora, I did it again!" Roxas shouted over to Sora who ran over as soon as he heard the word again.  
"To who?" Sora didn't look to surprised he knew what his brother meant. "That mutt over there" Roxas pointed at Hayner and turned back to Sora who's look had changed. "R-Roxas you do know who that is right?" Sora looked worried.  
"No! should I?"  
"That's Hayner, he's the richest person here probably, all I know is he has always been popular and got whatever he wanted, none of the teachers said nothing." Sora replied in a whisper.  
"I don't give two fucks" Roxas shouted apparently loud enough that people heard him and gave him funny looks. "If he does it again he's dead" Roxas whispered.  
"Okay, just please be good" Sora ran off back to his friends. Roxas walked over to the reception and bluntly said "Keys?"  
"Name?" the brown haired woman from behind the counter said as she looked up. "Roxas" Roxas rolled his eyes.  
"Oh, apparently someone has requested you to stay in there room." the brown haired girl ran through the list on the screen.  
"Who?" Roxas demanded. "A boy called Hayner." the woman sighed. "No! change it, I'm not fucking sharing a room with him!" Roxas said with hatred in his eyes.  
"Sorry, there is no more rooms avalible." the woman looked over at Hayner smiling lightly and nodded before handing Roxas a key with the numbers 130 on them and a folder. Roxas quickly grabbed the keys and the folder.  
"Thanks" she sighed. "Oh by any chance you wouldn't happen to know who Sora is staying with?" I asked looking at my brother.  
"Yeah, it says here a guy called Demyx, why?" she asked curiously. "No reason" Roxas walked of and walked over to Sora with my head down poking him in the arm.  
"Yeah, what's up bro?" Sora smiled. "Guess who requested , more like ordered... me to stay in their room?" Roxas sighed. "Who?" Sora was smiling before Roxas announced the name Hayner then his face went back to worry. "Shit, will you be okay?" Sora placed his hands on Roxas' shoulders, Roxas just nodded.  
"I also know who your roommate is" Roxas said quietly. "Awesome, who?" Sora was smiling again. "His name is Demyx" Roxas tried to smile but couldn't pull it off.  
"Cool, thanks I'll go enquire now" Sora smiled at his friends and they walked with him. "Dammit" Roxas looked around and saw a stairs,  
Roxas wasn't really paying attention to where he was going, he just started walking up a stairs and down a hall.

Before he knew it he was in someone's arms keeping him steady, Roxas looked up and saw a tall, red haired teen with green eyes and black tattoo like dimond shapes under his eyes.  
Roxas quickly stood up, he felt his face flushed and his heart was beating faster than normal. "You okay?" The red haired teen laughed a little.  
"Yeah, thanks" Roxas noticed that Hayner was looking up at them glaring. "sorry" Roxas' voice was lowered. " No need, I see you've met Hayner?" the red haired teen asked looking down at Hayner smirking.  
"Yeah, he's basically got me living with him.." Roxas looked up slowly. "You don't like him?" the red haired teen asked curiously. Roxas shook his head. " If you want, you could stay in my room?" the teens face looked soft and caring.  
"B-but, the woman said there was no more free rooms and I wouldn't want to bother you." Roxas looked back down at the ground.  
"That's because Hayner pays her, but if somebody goes with you and they haven't got a roommate you can be re-assigned and trust me you wont bother me." he ruffled Roxas' hair and smiled. "You sure?" Roxas asked quizingly, he looked at the red hair teen thinking his style showed he was probably into the same stuff as himself.

"I promise, now come on" he gripped the blondies back slightly and started walking to his room. "Mines the very last room so we'll have to take the elevator. Is that okay?" Roxas just nodded his head and followed the teen into the elevator. When they got out they were on the top floor and they walked to the end of the hall, they hadn't talked much. When they were in the red haired teens room Roxas looked around the wall were full of posters with his favourite bands and a huge stack of C.D's. "Like it? the red head was behind him. "Yeah, I didn't know there was others that liked the same music as I do" Roxas continued to look around. "Oh, so you do speak, good." the teen smiled and walked over and flopped onto his bed. "That's yours, unless you want to sleep with me?" the teen teased.  
"Thanks, but I think I'll sleep in this one" Roxas ploped down onto the spare bed, saying in his head how much he'd love to sleep with the teen and took out his phone to distract himself, Roxas started writing a reminder on his phone, when he was done he put the phone back in his pocket. "Want to go get me the key?" Roxas asked sitting up.  
"You want to come with me?" the teen asked sitting up copying Roxas' actions. "Fine!" Roxas stood up the teen copied. As they made their way down to reception Sora was gone and Hayner was no where to be seen. "Exchange keys" Axel said taking the keys and placing them on the counter. "Fine... what number?" the brown haired lady sighed and rolled her eyes. "180 and you tell Hayner to stay away!" Axel grabbed the keys and handed them to Roxas as they walked off. "Thanks" Roxas smiled but his heart was about to explode.  
"You're welcome, want to go get some lunch?" the boy offered. Roxas shook my head, "if you want to go that's fine" Roxas offered back. "Leave you alone, no thanks" the red haired teen smiled and they went of to their room. When the got back they both sat on their beds and said nothing. "Uhh... I never got your name" the red head broke the silence and smiled over towards the blondie. "Roxas, you?" Roxas smiled back quickly looking down fighting the blush. "Can I call you Roxy? names A-X-E-L, got it memorised?" the red haired boy lied on his stomach and faced Roxas.  
Roxas blushed and nodded, nobody had ever called him Roxy before, Roxas smiled at the thought of it.

Thanks for reading xD Don't worry, I know there was no yaoi but there will be in future chapters,  
Please R


	2. Sink to my level and marry me?

Hey thanks for evryone who helped, I read through the last chapter and seen what you guys meant. I hope I fixed them.  
Well usual stuff xD thankies enjoy. Mistake really REALLY sorry.  
I refuse to put Xion in any of my stories, sorry if you like her but I don't. I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts, thank Square Enix and Disney ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

-Later on that day-

Axel had just about finished showing Roxas everything he needed to know about and all his classes.  
Roxas just nodded when Axel brought him into a bathroom he hadn't been paying attenction.

"Roxy, do you even know where we are?" Axel grinned looking at the blondie.  
"Yea-" Roxas stopped and looked around. "We're in a bathroom" Roxas raised an eyebrow and jumped up onto the counter top beside the sinks.  
"That's not all" Axel smirked and walked up to the stalls, Roxas watched him carefully.  
"What are you doing Ax?"Roxas asked in a whisper but loud enough so Axel could hear him.  
"You coming out?" Axel said disappearing into a stall closing it behind him but not locking it.  
After a few minutes of silence Roxas decided to knock on the stall door, after about the forth time knocking Roxas poked the door opening it poke by poke.  
Roxas looked up at the window it was wide open and who to Roxas' surprise was calling him, his new best friend Axel.  
Roxas stepped onto the toliet hoping it was steady, Roxas had to stand on his tippy toes in order to look out the window.  
"Come on, get out here" called over Axel playing with his lighter. Roxas blushed and called back over "I-I can't, I'm too umm... short..." Roxas looked down.  
"You're not small and you can do it" Axel started walking over to a step ladder and climbed up so he was face to face with Roxas.  
Roxas cringed as he looked Axel in the eyes before quickly looking to the side. "How did you get out there in the first place?" Roxas looked around. "The window.... and I get back in using the ladder" Axel smiled, "plus there is no alarm systems in here or camera's so it's cool, I've never got caught before" Axel shrugged.  
"Oh... b-but how do you get back in?" Roxas laughed at Axel's reaction. "That's the hard part but since you're hear maybe you could give me a hand?" Axel said innocently.  
"Fine" Roxas leaned to grip the teens underarms but Axel smirked and grabbed his arms pulling the blondie out with him.

"See I told you, you could do it" Axel laughed looking up at the blondie on top of him.  
Roxas looked up realising he was lying on the teen in an awkward position which caused Roxas to jerk up "sorry" Roxas was blushing like crazy and his stomach was doing flips.  
"It's okay, it was fun and look you're out" smiled Axel lifting himself of the ground. The blondies head shot up and looked around, "Axel! I wont be able to get back in" Roxas started to panic but was calmed when he felt somebody grip his cheek.  
"You will get back in, even if I have to boost you up myself" Axel rubbed Roxas' cheek with his thumb and smirked as he felt the warmt of the blondie, he was blushing again.  
"T-thanks" Roxas managed to say before realising Axel still had his cheek in his hand, "So what are we out here for?" Roxas took a deep breath and looked into Axel's emerald eyes. "Well to be honest, nothing I just like it out here it's quiet, I mean no one is gullable enough to realise that they could come out here. Axel replied taking his hand down from the blondies cheek, Axel sore he could almost here the boy whine when he removed his hand.  
Roxas looked around "It's quiet, I like it" Roxas smiled. "Thanks" the red head grabbed roxas' wrist and walked over to a huge oak tree with tons of carvings on it. "You did this?" Roxas ran his hand over the carving. "Yeah,it was nothing much" Axel took out a knive that he had used to carve all the drawings. "Write something..." Axel handed the blondie the knive. "Thanks... but what?" Roxas asked looking at the knive.  
"How about this?" Axel cluched the blondies hand from behind and brought the knive to the tree writing the words "Do you like me?" the "like" underlined. Roxas muttered under his breath "Like, like?"  
"Yeah" Axel sighed, Roxas brought his hand back to the tree writing the words "Yes, you?" Roxas went bright red. The red head smiled and wrote back "yeah." They both went quiet but were smiling to themselves.

Roxas looked at his watch. "I think we better get back" he said to Axel still behind him and still holding his hand. "Yeah, but first...close your eyes"Roxas did as he was asked, Axel brought their hands back up once more and wrote "Ax 4 Rox" with a big heart around it. "There" Roxas opened his eyes and looked at the carving in front of him. "It's the best carving you've done Ax" Roxas and Axel grinned as they walked back over to the window.  
"Uhh... Ax, I'm still not tall enough even on the ladder" Roxas shot Axel an uneasy look. "Don't worry" Axel wrapped his arms around the blondies legs and boosted him up. "Got it!" Roxas proclaimed as he fell onto the toliet seat. "Well that's very nice and all but you think you could help me?" Axel gripped the sides of the window.  
"Yeah" Roxas stood on the toliet seat as he pulled he readhead in. "You know coming in head first probably wasn't the best idea, Ax" laughed Roxas as he pull the red head in more, Roxas jumped of the seat before flipping Axel around so he would land on his feet abd just as he planned he did. "Thanks Roxy" the red head closed them window and jumped of the toliet seat.  
"Anytime" Roxas laughed as he opened the door of the stall they found Hayner looking daggers at them sitting on the counter Roxas had previously been sitting on.

"H-Hayner" Roxas stepped out of the cubicle followed by Axel who had his arm around Roxas' waist.  
"Well if it isn't the emo and his cute little badass" Hayner jumped of the counter and walked over to Roxas standing at his level.  
"Shut your mouth Hayner or I'll punch you again but this time I won't leave you conscious and without loss of blood!" Roxas said obviously pissed.  
Hayner stood up and pretended to stretch his back "jeez does it not hurt when people have to stand at your level like that?, and by level I mean your Hayner.  
"I don't know does it?" Roxas kicked Hayner in the balls and Hayner bent over holding them giving Roxas another chance to hit which Roxas took, Roxas grabbed Hayner's head and smashed it of the sink causing him to bleed and fall on his ass in pain.  
"nice one Roxy" Axel laughed and began to wrap his arm back around Roxas. "So Hayner, does it hurt?" Roxas shouted. "No , you loser" Hayner said as he coughed up blood. "Well then let me show you" Roxas was about to slip out of Axel's grip but Axel wasn't letting him move. "What gives Ax?" the blondie looked up. "I think he's had enough and that's me talking" Axel said looking at Roxas and then to Hayner.  
"Okay, come on..." Roxas walked out the door with Axel still wrapped around his waist.

-On the way to the dining hall-

"So you going to tell me?" Axel rested his head on the blondies right shoulder and nuzzled into his neck pecking at it lightly. "Tell you what?" Roxas stroked Axel's face with his left hand as he tilted his neck a little further to the side.  
"Where you learned how to fight like that"Axel said kissing the blondie's neck between each word. "It comes naturally to me" Roxas sighed. "That's the reason I'm here... I got kicked out of all my other schools for fighting" Roxas let out a little moan as he felt the older teen bite at his neck and leaving him with a visable red hickey.  
"Nice,anything really bad?" Axel smiled resting his head back on the blondies hair.  
"You have no idea... anyways how long you been at this place?" Roxas smiled opening the doors of the dining area, he looked around at the kids that were staring at the too.

"I knew he was gay, you could tell by his clothes and plus it's only natural that all the nice one's are gay." one girl said to a group of her friends siting on a table,loud enough so half the hall could hear.  
Roxas and Axel rolled their eyes and started to walk through the crowds of people.  
"ROXAS!" a voice called from across the room the blondie looked over and seen his brother motioning for the two to come over which they did. when they reached the table Roxas and Axel sat down beside each other looking at everyone at the table.  
"So... Roxas, who's your umm... friend?" Sora looked Axel up and down. "Sorry, Sora this is Axel, Axel this is Sora... now what about your umm.. acquaintances?" Roxas looked arond the table.  
Sora looked around the group pointing at each individually saying their names. "This is Riku, Kairi , Demyx, Zexion, Selpie, Namine, Pence, Olette, Tidus, Yuffie and I'm Sora." Sora smiled.  
"Nice too meet cha" Yuffie cheered holding her hand out waiting for both the boys to shake. Roxas just turned his head into Axel's chest and muffled "Yeah, yeah, Nice to meet y'all too. Axel shook the girls hand, using the other hand to run his fingers through the blondies hair.  
Yuffie calmed down and sat forward leaning on the table. "You guys act like you've known each other for years" Kairi said looking at the two boys.  
"Yeah actually you do but y'all are cute together" Smiled Olette taking a bite out of her burger. Roxas still had his head rested on Axel's chest and suck up his middle finger at the group, joining his hands on Axel's thighs.  
"You know having them two together isn't a good idea Sora" Riku looked down at the brown haired boy. "Why not, I think they're perfect together." Sora whined. "Yeah, I agree with Riku" smiled Kairi. "Your only agreeing with him because you fancy him" Tidus had a smirk on his face. "No I don't!, but I know who does." Kairi said and Sora shot her a "Do and you're dead" glare. Kairi just laughed and the doors of the Dining Hall flung open and in walked Hayner with his group, everyone gasping at his cuts and bruises.  
Roxas gripped onto the end of Axel's top, Roxas knew who it was and Axel kissed the blondies head and whispered "It's okay"

Hayner walked straight up to the group "Oi Roxas" he called, Roxas looked up "What is it now Hayner, come back for more" Roxas barked.  
"Oh no, no, no, no" Hayner shook his head. "I want you to join our group, you've got mad fighting skills and the attitude, so whatcha say" Hayner held his hand out.  
"I taught I told you" Roxas was about to punch Hayner again but he felt somebody catch his first, it was Sora. "Roxas stop this is the reason you're in here and not out drinking or smoking, you promised" Sora looked like he was about to cry.  
Roxas sighed and dropped his hand. "Sorry, no can do Hayner so you might as well turn around and shove it up your ass with all the other shit up there if it will fit" Roxas gave a sarcastic smile and turned back to the gang.  
Hayner was pissed and raised his hand in a fist and went to punch Roxas but something caught his fist, it was Axel and he bent it back causing Hayner to yelp in pain. "That's why.." Riku sighed and sunk down into his seat. "Roxas we will have you and until then you better watch out" Hayner rubbed his wrist and stormed of to his groups table in the end corner from there he watched the blondie.  
Namine turned from her sketch pad , she was drawing. "What do you mean Riku?" The rest looked up at him. Riku sighed again "Right so you have the two best fighters and the two worst rebels, put that together and you'll figure it out" "T-the two best fighters?" Roxas looked confused. "Yeah you and Ax... did he not tell you?" Pence added in. Roxas just shook his head and looked at Sora who was eating his pizza.  
"Anyways just be careful and Roxas I know what you're like in class so you better at least try" Riku said sternly. Roxas looked like he couldn't care less.  
Sora was looking at Roxas worried and offered him some pizza which Roxas turned down. "Roxas, did you even eat?" Sora still had a worried look. "No, I'm not hungry" Roxas shook his head and bit his lip. "Roxas, seriously you haven't ate in two days" Sora's eyes pleaded. It wasn't that Roxas had a major problem with food, he just didn't like it and would end up getting rid of it by making himself sick.  
"I don't care, I don't like it and plus you know what I'd lend up up doing if I ate it. Roxas looked down and everyone looked at him worried even Hayner. "But you have classes tomorrow " Sora pleaded back.  
I'll eat tomorrow then, but I wouldn't get your hopes up." Roxas rolled his eyes and continued to draw circles and other letters and shapes on Axel's hand.  
"Don't worry, I'll make him eat" Axel hissed when Roxas pinched him. "Sorry" Axel mouthed to kissed the pinch mark and continued to draw on the teens hand.  
"Thanks Axel... anyways it's ten now and we have to be in our dorms for eleven, so what y'all want to do?" Yuffie said looking at her phone.  
"Want to play truth and dare in our room?" Sora smirked and raised his eyebrows hoping Roxas would get what he was onto, Roxas did and they all agreed so they went to Sora and Demyx's room.

-In Sora's room-

"You guys sure like some crazy shit" Tidus laughed looking at all the posters and teddies in the middle of the room one was Hello Kitty.  
"Well me and Sora kind of like the same things so it was easy enough" Demyx smiled and sat on his bed. "Everyone just sit anywhere" Sora smiled siting on his bed soon joined by Riku then unfortunally Kairi. Axel, Roxas, Pence, Selphie, Olette and Yuffie sat against a wall while the rest sat on Demyx's bed.  
"Okay so who's first" Zexion spoke. "You finally spoke, well done " Demyx hugged his boyfriend and kissed him on the cheek, Zexion blushed and smiled at the boy around his neck.

"Me!!" Namine put her hand up. "Okay ,shoot Nami" Kairi smiled at her and looked at Riku from the corner of her eyes.  
"Truth or Dare, Kairi?" it didn't take long for Kairi to shout dare. "Okay, I dare you to... kiss Riku on the lips for ten secounds. Kairi smiled and looked at Riku, Riku looked horrified and Sora looked like he had just seen a ghost.  
Kairi kissed Riku and smiled at the kiss Riku quickly pulled away and wiped his mouth and glared at Namine. "My Go, okay Pence, truth or dare?" Riku asked his face still hadn't changed. "Truth.." Pence looked up from the ground. "Okay, do you like Seifer?" Riku smiled at the at the gagging boy. Riku knew he was going to be payed back by Pence but suprisingly he didn't he had asked Sora did he like Riku. Riku looked up smiling at Sora who had just nodded Yes and admitted he had feelings for the silver haired boy out loud. A few of them made cutesy noise.  
"Shut up" Sora brought his legs up to his chest and put his head down onto his knees. "Sora you can't hide, it's your go" smiled Olette looking up at Sora who replied "you take it" and hid his face back in his knees, Riku was trying to figure out why the boys was so depressed.  
Riku snapped his fingers at Olette mouthing the words "ask me, do I like Sora" and smirking. "Okay! umm... Riku... truth or dare?" Olette asked trying to sound as convinced as possible. Riku nodded "truth me Olette" Sora raised his head and stared at the silver haired boy biting his lip , Sora knew what was coming.

"Do yo like Sora in more than a friend way?" Olette said holding her hands together, glansing at Sora who had the most worried look on his face. "Yeah, actually I do and I'm gay so what" Riku shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah right..." Sora lay down onto his bed putting his legs behing Riku and Kairi and turning away from them. "You're gay?!" Pence raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, that's why I'd never go out with anyone, there is only one person I like. Riku didn't seem to bothered about it. "Why don't you marry him then?" a tear crossed the brigde of Sora's nose and onto his pillow.  
"Okay I will then, Sora Strife will you marry me" Riku said loud and clear turning Sora back over to face him wiping the tears from under Sora's eyes. "Soo... what do you say?" Riku smiled and moved closer to the brown haired boy. Kairi grabbed Riku turning him to face her "I'll marry you Ri-kun" Riku pulled away from her and leaned back to the boy his hair falling over them covering their faces. Everyone else was looking at them in silence.

"Is that even legal?" Everyone laughed at the brown haired boys responce.  
"Not really but it doesn't matter loves, love, even read your shirt" Riku pulled down the brown haired boys hoodie revealing the boys top that says "Love knows no boundries".  
"Guess you're right" Sora smiled and stuck out his toungue at the silver haired boy leaning over him. "So is that a yes?" Riku grinned.  
"I guess it is, yes Riku I will marry you" Sora grinned back at Riku. "I think I'm going to be sick" Kairi said sticking her fingers in her mouth pretending to gag. "Shut up Kairi this is sweet" yuffie glared at Kairi. Kairi got up and stormed out of the room followed by Namine. "Will she be okay?" Sora looked worried. "Fuck her, she's just jealous, now will you just hurry up and kiss we only have ten minutes till curfew" coming from Pence this was surprising. "Yeah kiss!" the three girls squealed. "What is it with girls and yaoi" Tidus shook his head. "I'll never know" Selfie laughed.  
"Guys, I'm going to take Roxy back, he's already asleep." Axel stood up with the blonde in his arms. "Yeah I think we should all go it's five to now so we should be back on time" with that said along with their goodbyes they left except for Sora, Riku and Demyx.  
"Well if you two are done making out, Riku I think you should take your leave." Demyx said sounding smart. "Demyx chill, you're starting to rub of Zexion" jeered Riku before turning back to give Sora one last kiss, he smashed their lips together and they stead like that for a bit before Sora pushed him back for air. "Good night Riku" Sora said rolling his eyes.  
"Good night wifey" Riku cooed and walked out the door back to his room.

-Hours later in Axel and Roxas' room-

"Oh good you're awake" Axel said looking over his laptop. "What time is it?" Roxas sat up on his bed and scratche his head. "It's two thirty five according to this" Axel continued to type away at his laptop. "Thanks" Roxas flopped back onto the the pillows. "turn that thing of and go to sleep" Roxas said yawning and closing his eyes.  
"Yes, my lord." Axel shut down his laptop and rested it on the side drawer and fell asleep a little bit after.

-Hayner and Kairi text message-

Hayner: You awake?  
Kairi: Yeah why?  
Hayner: Heard about the Sora and Riku thing, sorry about that.  
Kairi: Yeah, heard about the Axel Roxas, sorry about that too.  
Hayner: You don't want Sora and Riku together right?  
Kairi: Yeah, why?  
Hayner: Well if you help me vreak Axel and Roxas up, I'll help you break Sora and Riku up. Deal?  
Kairi: Deal! See you tomorrow at lunch then?  
Hayner: Yeah, come to my table, don't answer any questions just come directlly to us, got it?  
Kairi: Got it, night.

-End text messages-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thankies for reading ,  
sorry for mistakes and if this doesn't suit your tastes there will be more and a Hollowe'en party seeming as it's september and october , you'll have to wait and see.  
Hehe what will Kairi and Hayner get up too?


	3. classes are magic, literally

Hey,I'm back sorry haven't updated in a while. I'm moving so it's been mad.  
Sorry for mistakes and I am not responsible for loss of blood due to yaoi, lawl.  
I don't own Kh,final fantasy, naruto any of them mentioned in this story.

"You're a queer when I turn you on Into the future faggotron",Roxas' phone rings waking both the teens up.  
"Roxas, what the fuck is that?" Axel says covering his head with the pillow groaning. "It's Sora" Roxas answers the phone. "Sora, what the hell!" Roxas shouts into the phone. Sora holds the phone away from him "Roxas, it's half eight you've an hour before class starts" Sora shouts back.  
"Fine, fine I'll meet you at nine in the cafeteria okay?" Roxas tried to reason with his brother.  
Sora smirks. " Okay... seeya then, oh and Roxas?" Sora was still smirking.  
"Yeah?" Roxas raised an eyebrow through the phone. "wear your fingerless gloves" Sora smiled. "Okay, but-" Roxas was cut off bye Sora hanging up.  
"Axel, get up!" Roxas threw his pillow at Axel. "What the hell was that for" Axel sat up glaring at the blondie getting dressed. "It's a quarter to nine, we have to meet up with Sora and the rest of them at nine, come on" Roxas pulled his green hoodie over his head and put on his black fingerless gloves.  
"Green is so your colour" Axel growled getting up from his bed and starting to get dressed. "Thanks" Roxas rolled his eyes and smiled buckling up his boots and attaching a chain onto the loops of his skinny's.  
"Why won't you..!" Axel was having trouble closing his belt. "Axel you know what would help?" Roxas smirked walking in front of the taller teen. "What" Axel huffed. Roxas pulled the belt out and flipped it the right way round. "If you put it on properly" Roxas said slipping the belt back threw the loops and re buckling it. "Show off" Axel picked up his bag and proceeded to the door. "You know you love it" Roxas grabbed his bag and walked out the door, leaving Axel to lock it.

-Cafeteria-

"You're late" Sora shouted over to Roxas and Axel. Roxas could notice a few people snigger as the two walked past and made their way to Sora's table. "You wore them well done" Sora clapped. "Yeah, but what's with the giant key and that get up?" Roxas made a desperate attempt to control his laughter. Sora pouted and Riku put his arms around the brunettes neck from behind and glared at Roxas.  
"Just wait, now lets eat I got your food so enjoy" Sora smiled sitting down at the table and the rest copied. Roxas poked his fork at his breakfast, cutting threw his sausage to make sure it was cooked correctly. "It wont kill you, don't worry" Demyx laughed.  
"Yeah, thanks Demyx that made me feel ten times better" Roxas rolled his eyes and started to peck at his breakfast. "At least he's eating, it's a start" Riku said to Sora, Sora smiled. "So mind telling me why you have a fricken key?" Roxas said looking up from his plate at Sora. "You'll see if you go to class" Sora said finishing of his glass of orange juice.  
"Hey, any of you seen Zexion,Kairi or Namine?" Demyx said with a worried look. "Kairi's pissed and Namine follows her so it's no biggie" yuffie says biting her nails. "Zexion's still asleep or either in the library updating his spells" Tidus says carelessly. Roxas' eyes widen. "Spells? Zexion does magic?" "Tidus you idiot!" Pence punches Tidus' shoulder.  
"I think we should get to class" Olette says standing up and trying to change the subject.  
"Yeah but what about Zexion and what spells?" Roxas said standing up. "You'll see Roxy, you'll see" Axel wraps his arms around Roxas' waist and they all make their way to their class.

-In the class-

"Zexy!" Demyx runs over to Zexion nearly knocking him of his seat, wrapping his arms around the slate haired boy . "hello Demyx, how you been? Zexion slips out of Demyx's grasp and straightens himself up. Roxas runs up to Zexion. "Zexion, is it true, you can do magic?" Roxas was bursting with questions. "It's not magic" Zexion glares at Roxas. "Then what is-" Roxas was cut off by Hayner and his group walking in.  
The room fell quiet and everyones gaze went to Roxas and Hayner. Axel put an arm around the blonde's waist. Demyx sat on Zexions lap and one of Hayner's men glared at Zexion, he had an eyepatch, scar and long hair which was tied back.  
"Now, now we just come here to learn like all you people no need to cause a fuss." Hayner smirked causing a few girls and boys to squeal.  
"Don't worry we wont" Pence whispered to the rest of the group causing them to laugh and high five Pence.  
"Hiya Demy" a blunette pops out from behind Hayner. Demyx jumps up and runs to Saix hugging him "Saix!" the mullhawk boy ,Zexion and Xigbar glare at pulls away from Saix and smiles when Saix ruffles his hair and motions him to go sit back with Zexion.

"You're a queer when I turn you on Into the future faggotron", Roxas' phone goes off causing a disturbance.  
The two groups laugh, Roxas ignore's the snickers and answers his phone walking to the back of the room to speak privetly.  
"What the hell was that Sora?"Selphie raises an eyebrow. Sora rolls his eyes, " It was Jeffree Star, Boom boom pow"  
"I taught Black eyed pea's sung that? Demyx looked confused, "Yeah but it's a remix, Roxas came across it one day looking up boom boom pow and clicked on it and that was that he's hooked and-" Sora was interrupted by Roxas shouting "Fuck!" Roxas slammed his phone in his pocket and motioned Sora and Riku to come over, they did.  
"What's up blondie?" Riku asked with a grin on his face. "Cloud just rang..." before Roxas could finish his sentence Sora butted in "and...?"  
"They set the court date...." Sora screamed "what" and Roxas hussed him and looked at everyone looking at them before focusing his attention on Riku and Sora. "Yeah, so I could lend up in community service, jail or just paying a really big fine" Roxas leaned back on his heels. "Roxas that's terrible, Sora looked down sadly. "So... when is it?" Riku was curious. "A month, I won't be here for Halloween unfortunally" Roxas was being sarcastic when he said unfortunaltly but it was Sora he was talking to.  
"Damn and do we have to come?" Riku pulled Sora into a hug. "No, I don't wan't you to miss out on the Halloween party" Roxas said trying to be reasonable. "No! I have to come" Sora shouted and looked at Roxas who just nodded. By now everyone had been seated and still looking at them, even Kairi and Namine had come in without any of the three realising.

"Alright, Alright sorry I'm late kids, please take your seats." A blonde man entered the room placing his briefcase which was more like a suitcase onto the table.  
The three boys scurried into their seats.  
"What was that about?" Axel nudged Roxas. "Later Ax, I promise" Roxas looked at the blonde professor writing his name on the board.  
"Okay then my names Dr. Vexen as most of you already know but we seem to have a few new students." Vexen looked at Roxas and a few others. "Blondie what's your name?" Vexen asked Roxas. "Roxas and don't call me blondie!" Roxas retorted.  
"Sorry your majesty" Vexen said sarcastically and laughed. "Umm... Sir?" Sora bit his lip. "Yes, Sora" Vexen answered happily to the brunette." He's my brother...." Sora looked at Vexen's face drop and hesitate. "Sorry, I didn't know you were related to Master Sora, please forgive me?." Vexen pleaded.  
"Master Sora?" Roxas raised an eyebrow. Vexen shot Sora a look and Sora shrugged. "I take it you don't know anything about this school then?" Vexen sighed and opened his suitcase revealing a shield. "What the hell is going on here! Sora's a master, you've a shield and Zexion does magic, I don't get it!" Roxas shouted and everyone chuckled.

"Axel,Zexion would you please help me demonstrate?" Vexen takes of his gloves and takes his shield in one hand. "Yeah sure thing" Axel walks down to vexen taking of his gloves and rubbing his hands together. Zexion grunts and stays in his place.  
"Ready?" Vexen smirked. "Always Dr. freeze" Axel joked back and Zexion opened his book. Roxas stood up watching the three closely. "Now Zexion!" Vexen shouts . Zexion mummbles a spell revealing a black creature which Vexen freezes with his free hand. Roxas' eyes light up. "My turn!" Axel pushes his hand in front of his face towards the frozen creature and fire comes out melting the ice of the creature. "Sora do it!" Vexen shouts and Sora quickly slices his key through the creature making it vanish.  
Sora smiles while the rest of the class clap. "Very good boys, I can see who's definitly be passing this year." Vexen takes the case and places it on the ground along with the shield. "Wait! What was that?" Roxas looked confused. "That was called a heartless" Zexion looks up at Roxas. "You killed it" Roxas slammed his fist on the desk." Calm down, it's our job, they're the baddies not us" Axel grins and puts back on his gloves.  
"You see Roxas, here at our school we have certain abilities, we all have a power even you,you just don't know it, give me your room key. Roxas takes the key down to Vexen. "I see, I'll have to bring this to Ansem and get them transformed." Vexen examines the key. "What do you mean transformed?" Roxas asked glaring at Vexen. "I mean so you can fight,this is your key you'll fight with it and join us." "I can't fight with this , it's too small and what if I refuse?" Roxas said sounding cocky.  
"That's why they're going to be transformed, like your brothers and if you refuse you'll be kicked out of here and we won't bail you out of your court sentence" Vexen smirked. "How the hell do you know about my court sentence?" Roxas was pissed. "That's a secret but if you refuse you'll be in jail for a l-o-n-g time, I'll make sure of it" Vexen said smugly. "Fine, I'll do it as long as it gets me out of court" Roxas huffed. "That's a good boy , now sit." Vexen nodded his head. Roxas sat down he knew all eyes were on him. "well, I'd like to see how your powers have got on so we'll start with.." Vexen's eyes scanned around the room. "Luxord, how about you?" Luxord walked towards the training station. Luxord hummed the song Poker Face and shouts "Fair Game" cards appear around him like a fortress, but before he stops time Vexen stops him. "Well done, we won't go that far yet with your time. Luxord walks back to his seat. "Now, how about you the Silent Hero" Vexen asks Lexaeus. Lexaeus cringes at the nick name and walks to where Luxord just came from and starts to make the ground shake. Vexen applaudes him and the Silent Hero takes his seat.

`This is going to be one hell of a day` Roxas said to himself with his chin on his hands.


	4. All is fair in love and shattering glass

Hey I'm back, yes I said it back. Looooong story to why I haven't been on and I'm pretty sure you don't want to know my life story so I'll shut up. Enjoy! Oh also I do not own Kingdom hearts or and characters that appear.

The rest of the day was spent watching everyone elses so called "powers". Roxas was amazed by alot of them even Hayner had entrigued him. "Sir, pick me!" a pink haired boys hand shot up in the most delecate manner and he smiled. "Oh Marluxia I hadn't even noticed you,of course come down." Marluxia's smile had changed into a frown as he made his way down.  
"First of all put down your hood" Marluxia did as he was told, putting the hood down flowers burst out from it. "Good, now your scythe" Marluxia nodded "Graceful Dahlia" he put his arm out and in his hand appeared a scythe. "Bravo, Marluxia still as graceful as ever!" Vexen clapped. "Thanks" Marluxia whispered walking up to Vexen's desk he took the hall pass and continued towards the door. "and where do you think you're going?" Vexen folded his arms across his chest. Marluxia held up the pass. "I feel sick" Marrluxia walked out of the classroom and headed for the bathroom.

Everyone had withnessed the scene that just took place and whispers uproared. Vexen clipped the bridge of his nose in a desprete attempt to think. "CHAPTER 411!" Vexen shouted heading fo the door. Larxene stood up knocking her stool back. Vexen looked at her from the corner of his eye. "What is it , Larxene? "Don't do anything stupid, if you hurt him I will personally fuck you up" Larxene threw a knive past Vexen's head knocking his diploma of the wall. "Damn brat" Veen growled storming out of the classroom.

-Bathroom-

"I'll kill them, I'll kill them all." Marluxia chanted, looking in the mirror his face was pale and his make-up was ruined from his tears he gave one last deep breath and gripping his scythe tighter he swung at the mirror in anger the mirror smashed into large and little shards , it had cut Marluxia's hands and face. Feeling the blood drip from his hands and face he froze, now he really did feel sick, dropping his scythe he ran into a stall not bothering to lock it behind him. Vexen stepped into the toilet , his face dropped , glass everywhere and Marluxia's scythe on the ground. Marluxia heard him walking over the glass, Marluxia wiped his mouth and flushed the toilet. marluxia sat with his back against the stall wall. "Marluxia are you okay?" Marluxia closed his eyes, there wasn't a an inch of worry in Vexen's voice. Vexen kneeled beside him, shaking him slightly. "Marluxia?" Marluxia didn't open his eyes. "Go away, please" "Come on you're injured lets get you cleaned up." Vexen went to take Marluxia's arm to help him up but Marluxia slapped it away. "Don't touch me!" Marluxia picked himself up and walked out of the stall he picked up his scythe and went to his room to calm down.

-Classroom-

"Alright , Yazoo your go" Loz said handing him the whiteboard marker. "Thanks" Yazoo smiled and began to draw a new hangman game. "Okay then, who shall I pick?" Yazoo scanned the class room.  
"Yo! Nami babe you're up" Namine cringed. ".....A?" "correcto mundo!" Yazoo smiled writing the letter A on the board. "Okay..... Seifer" He flipped Yazoo the finger and continued talking to kairi. " How about you Sora" Yazoo winked at him while Sora blushed. " S for Sora!" Sora smiled . "Arn't you awesome , you got it right " Yazoo said writing E on the board. As two more letters were added too the board Saix growled and shot up knocking his stool over. "Yazoo , if that says what I think it says I'm going to kill you right here right now!" Xemnas picked up Saix's stool placing it upright. "Leave it Saix" Xemnas asked placing his hand on Saix's arm and lowering him back to his seat. Yazoo chuckled. "I KNOW WHAT IT IS!" Hayner jumped up from his seat grinning ear to ear. "Well go on!" Yazoo urged him. "Jeez it's so easy , I'll even spell it out for you, M-A-N-S-E-X.....mansex" Hayner laughed but was interupted when he saw vexen walk in. Yazoo quickly erased the game and went back to his seat. "Right, since I know none of you read the chapter and I really amn't arsed teaching you moron's anything , you are free to go.." Vexen sighed while most of the class cheered. When everyone was leaving Vexen nodded to Larxene, she got the message and quickly went to comfort her best friend Marluxia.

-Normal view-

" Well .... that was unusual....." Roxas said nervously. "It' not that unusual...." Axel began. "Yeah , I mean this has been happening for years, It just hadn't got as worse as today" Selphie cut in.  
"but does Vexen know?" Roxas added. "Yeah probably...." Selphie shrugged. "Anyways .... how did you like the class Roxas?"  
"It was pretty cool...freaky but cool." Roxas nodded . "That's my Roxy-poo" Axel joked putting an arm around Roxas' neck. "I'm going back to the room, anyone want to come?" Roxas asked shrugging Axel's arm from his neck.  
"I would but I have to meet Tifa in town so ciao losers" Selphine bounced off. "and we're going to the games room" Seifer grinned. "Bye!" the rest of them walked off leaving Roxas with his thoughts and Axel leaving with Roxas.

-Hayner and the 9 members (Marluxia and Larxene arn't present)-

"Hayner, why arn't you trying to get Roxas? Xemnas questioned the dirty blonde boy.  
"because he's off playing with Roxas" the boy spat.  
"We haven't got time fo this" Saix snapped punching the table.  
"Don't forget... we still need Axel" Zexion comented.  
"Yeah but once we get Roxas, Axel will follow after" Luxord added shuffling his deck. "For once something useful comes out of your mouth" Xigbar laughed and Zaldin hit him in the back of the head shutting him up.  
"Where's Demyx?" Xemnas sighed. "DEMYX!" everyone chourus'd. "Yeah?" Demyx skipped in.  
"We need your assistance" Demyx's face went blank.  
"Sit down and we'll explain the situation" Xemnas pointed to the empty seat beside him.  
Demyx's face was still blank but he smiled and sat down waiting to be given his orders.

-Maluxia and Larxene-

"No! I'm not going to the stupid meeting Larx" Marluxia drew his head back looking at the ceiling he let out a sigh.  
"Come on were going to be late and if Vexen says anything, I'll kill him. You know I will." Larxene smilled,  
"It's not him, I just don't feel well and missing one meeting isn't going to kill us." Marluxia added bringing his head to face Larxene's. "You worry me sometimes Marly, you really do...." Larxene sighed. "Oh by the way Larx?" Larxene turned around from the door. "Hm?" "You're so OTT on the FT" Marluxia giggled while larxene ran to look in his bathroom mirror. "Why didn't someone tell me earlier!" Larxene grunted wiping her face with the make-up wipes.  
Marluxia continued giggling while Larxene ranted about her new make-up.

-Roxas and Axel-

"Why were you being brought to court?" Axel asked pulling away fom Roxas' mouth.  
"Axel, why now of all fucking times" Roxas breathed.  
"I don't know just popped into my head" Axel brushed his lips of Roxas'  
"Well there's alot of reasons...." Roxas stopped un-buttoning Axel's shirt and sat quietly.  
"Like what?" Axel quirked an eyebrow.  
"Drink,Drugs,Drink driving,Fighting....." Roxas bit his lip.  
"Oh.... and do you still do drugs?" Axel ran a hand through his hair.  
"No , stopped about 3 years ago but everything else is still the same" "Ah, I see. I stopped 5 years ago but I still drink." Axel pushed Roxas back down on his back.  
"Same, did you not get caught?" Roxas said putting a pillow behind his head.  
"Nahh, unlike you Im careful" Axel teased. "No that just makes you a loser!" Roxas played back, finishing un-buttoning Axel's shirt, Axel shrugged it off.  
"That must mean I'm a sexy loser then." Axel said kissing Roxas full on, Roxas hmmed a yes into the kiss while Axel asked for the entrance he'd have to fight to get.

-Riku and Sora-

"Rikuuuu! I can't play anymore of this!!!!" Sora whined.  
"Come on Sora keep going the songs nearly over!" Riku said hitting his foot on the right arrow.  
"I hate DDR!" Sora said nearly out of breath jumping on the last two keys.  
"There.. now was that so hard?" Riku stuck his toungue out at Sora in success.  
"hmph, stupid silverette with his silky hair and his perfect smile and his sexy but cocky attitude...." sora mummbled.  
"What was that?" Riku smirked.  
"Nothing, hey look it's Seifer" Sora smiled as Seifer and the gang walked through the door.  
"Hey Sora , Riku" Pence gave them a smile and they returned the smile.  
"What are you guys up too?" Olette questioned.  
"Not much whopping Sora at DDR, I'm on a roll baby noone cold stop me now!" Riku said a little to dramaticly.  
"I could whop your ass anyday, mmmhmm" Olette waved her finger in the boys face.  
"Oh, it's on like Donkey Kong" Riku clicked and they both stepped onto the mats.

Yes I do know this was crap, I wrote it a few weeks before I dissapeared on a different computer which broke (my luck) so I had to write it from scratch. Hope you somewhat liked it. (: R&R oh and sorry for the mistakes. 


End file.
